Hush Little Baby
by Pickled Rellish
Summary: Short fiction. Very short. Fluffy and cuteness galore! Sirius babysitting Harry when he was only a baby and trying to get the minx to sleep… Baby!Harry and Caring!Sirius. Better than it sounds…?


**Authors Notes:** This is a re-post... it's quite cute.

**Summary: **Short fiction. Very short. Fluffy and cuteness galore! Sirius babysitting Harry when he was only a baby and trying to get the minx to sleep… Baby!Harry and Caring!Sirius. Better than it sounds…?

**Disclaimer: **I own nought but the stool I'm sat on, and even that I robbed from my mum.

* * *

**Hush Little Baby  
**By Pickled Rellish 

Sirius held the worn out tot in his arms, gently cradling the small child, using a weathered thumb to ease off the crystal like tears from the boy's face, a warm smile hovering on his lips. "Why won't you go to _sleep_?" he mumbled, frustrated. "Crying isn't doing nothing but giving poor Padfoot a headache."

The child hiccupped, his tiny body jumping with the motion while watery forest green eyes peered up, tiny tears clinged onto his eyelashes, making them sparkle like glitter. His bottom lip began to tremble again as he hiccupped once more, slowly screwing his eyes up.

A panicked look flashed across Sirius' face and he inwardly cringed, rocking the child a bit more. "Sssh," he cooed softly, planting an even softer kiss to the babe's forehead. "Sssh, Harry." Slowly and carefully, he placed Harry so that the child's head was rested on his shoulder, cuddled comfortably into the crook of his neck. Using one hand to place under the child's bottom, he allowed his other rest on the black haired baby's back, rubbing it soothingly.

Sniffling, his body jerking with the movement, Harry whimpered, screwing his eyes up once more, letting out a tired and half-hearted cry.

Sirius, unperturbed rubbed and patted Harry's back, jiggling him softly as he walked around the living room. "Hush little baby," he started to sing quietly and soothingly. "Don't say a word, Padfoot's gonna buy you a mocking bird." He used his thumb to make soft, continuous circles on the child's back. "An' if that mocking bird don't sing, then Padfoot's gonna buy you a diamond ring."

Harry hiccupped and shuddered again, making a soft whimper while his heavy eyes fluttered closed and then opened once more.

"And if that diamond ring turns brass, Padfoot's gonna buy you a lookin' glass." Sirius ran his large hand up and down Harry's back, still jiggling him slightly with rocking motions as he walked around the living room slowly. "And if that lookin' glass gets broke, Padfoot's gonna buy you a Billy Goat." He continued in that same, soothing deep voice, letting the words tumble over the small frame he held in his arms as though he were as fragile as glass.

Harry yawned in an impossibly overly tired way as one of his too small hands fisted some of Sirius' robe, clenching the material between his tiny fingers, his eyes slowly closing as his body fought with the over whelming desire to fall asleep.

"If that Billy Goat don't pull, Padfoot's gonna buy you a dog named Rover -- _even though I'm better_," he added in a lowered whisper, leaning his head back so he could see his Godson's peaceful face snuggled up into the crook of his neck. Using the hand that had been soothing his back, he brought it up to gently brush some stray bangs off his face, watching as the child frowned at the lack of movement and song. He complied at once, smiling lightly to himself as his hand resumed his petting. "If that dog named Rover, don't bark, Padfoot's gonna buy you a horse and cart."

Yawning, the child's grip loosened slightly and his eyes clamped firmly shut.

Still jiggling, Sirius walked over to the crib that was in the far corner of the room and all but whispered the end part of the song. "If that horse and cart fall down," he hummed, slowly lowering the sleeping tot into the crib in such a way as not to disturbed the child. He pulled a light shawl over Harry's tiny frame and smiled warmly as he gazed down. "You'll be the sweetest little baby in town." Sirius finished, leaning over the wooden cot and placing a soft, feather light kiss to the top of Harry's forehead.


End file.
